


Szansa dla przepowiedni

by gizmolog



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto przez przypadek cofa się w przeszłość, do czasów, kiedy jego rodzice planowali założenie rodziny. Ma szansę zmienić swój los, a raczej los swojego ja z tej rzeczywistości. Problem w tym, że nie pamięta, kim jest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Przez drzwi do nowego życia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chance for a Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/209893) by Dorcyy. 



Uderzenie było wszechogarniające. Przez chwilę, która sprawiała wrażenie godzin, nie było nic widać z powodu unoszącego się wokół gęstego, przypominającego mgłę pyłu. Wydawało się, że wiatr przestał wiać, a trawa już się nie kołysała - zupełnie jakby czas się zatrzymał. Wszystko zamarło na moment albo może na całą wieczność.

Cichy jęk dobiegł z bezwładnego ciała znajdującego się na dnie krateru natychmiast przerywając bezruch, choć prawie nie było go widać przez chmury kurzu, które go otaczały.

\- Tam na dole ktoś jest! - zawołał ktoś, kiedy powietrze nareszcie zaczęło się oczyszczać, dzięki czemu nieruchomy kształt nabrał szczegółów.

Pośrodku zagłębienia w ziemi leżał chłopiec. Nie poruszał się; tylko nieznaczne podnoszenie się i opadanie jego klatki piersiowej wskazywało na to, że wciąż żyje. Ubrania miał zniszczone w takim stopniu, że nie sposób było ich zidentyfikować, ale resztki jego niegdyś jaskrawo pomarańczowego kombinezonu wciąż odznaczały się nawet pod grubą warstwą pyłu.

Jedynym, co czuł, był ból w brzuchu. Żaden z jego zmysłów nie wydawał się działać normalnie. Próbował oddychać, ale ta jakże prosta czynność najwyraźniej leżała poza zakresem jego możliwości. Dookoła niego rozbrzmiewały stłumione głosy, zupełnie jakby był cały zanurzony pod wodą.

\- Hej! Czekaj! To może być niebezpieczne! - zawołał inny głos posyłając na jego już i tak zmaltretowane ciało kolejną porcję drobnych kamyków. - Czy on ma hitai-ate? Albo cokolwiek innego, dzięki czemu moglibyśmy go zidentyfikować?

Delikatny dotyk. Ktoś o drobnych dłoniach odgarnął włosy z jego twarzy. Jęknął cicho, kiedy to poczuł, a potem powoli otworzył oczy.

Ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką zdołał zobaczyć, było coś niebieskiego. Może niebo. W następnej chwili pojawiła się nad nim jakaś postać. Zamrugał i spróbował skupić wzrok, co sprawiło tylko, że poczuł w oczach kolejny atak kłującego bólu spowodowany ostrym światłem słońca. Próbował podnieść ręce, żeby osłonić twarz, ale momentalnie opadły z powrotem na twardą ziemię.

\- Hej, blondasie, nie ruszaj się. Pomogę ci - wyszeptał ktoś łagodnie nad nim.

Nadal zalegający dokoła drobny kurz drażnił jego płuca i gardło; pierś zacisnęła mu się w próbie kaszlnięcia. Zaraz jednak poczuł kłujący ból i musiał powstrzymać to pragnienie. Żebra zapłonęły ogniem w jego klatce piersiowej pod wpływem nagłego wysiłku.

Ciepłe odczucie wniknęło w jego brzuch, a potem do organów wewnętrznych, podczas gdy zielone światło dotarło do jego oczu. Próbował się odezwać, próbować wydobyć z siebie chociaż jedno słowo, ale udało mu się tylko znowu jęknąć. Kiedy ból brzucha wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, chłopiec z wdzięcznością przyjął ofiarowaną mu możliwość stracenia przytomności.

***

Stłumione odgłosy waliły ostro w jego obolałe uszy i mózg. Próbował jęknąć, żeby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Świadomość wracała mu powoli, dzięki czemu zaczął słyszeć rozmowę toczoną niedaleko niego. Mgliście zarejestrował poczucie sterylności, kiedy jego umysł rozjaśnił się, nie otworzył jednak oczu. Wytężył zmysły tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, próbując wyczuć obecność jakichkolwiek innych osób, które przebywały razem z nim.

\- I jak się ma dzisiaj nasz pacjent? - Usłyszał cichy odgłos przewracanych kartek.

Obok niego znajdowali się tylko dwaj rozmawiający ze sobą mężczyźni. Czuć ich było środkami dezynfekującymi, krwią i chorobą. _Muszą być jakimiś medykami_ , uznał. Ledwie zarejestrował, że łóżko pod nim było nieprzyjemnie twarde.

\- Zaskakująco dobrze, zważywszy na to, jak się tutaj zjawił. Założę się, że przy swoim ekstremalnie szybkim procesie regeneracji już niedługo odzyska przytomność. Chcesz dołączyć do zakładu? Praktycznie skończyłem już zmianę, on był ostatni. Chcesz się przejść na kawę? Możemy tam porozmawiać o zakładzie.

\- Pewnie.

Kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, gwałtownie otworzył oczy, czego momentalnie pożałował: nagły blask światła ukłuł go boleśnie, więc od razu na powrót zacisnął powieki.

Po chwili spróbował znowu, tym razem stopniowo, mrugając szybko, żeby pozbyć się zasnuwającej jego wzrok mgły.

Wokół niego nie było niczego poza bielą. Biały sufit, białe ściany... białe maszyny obok jego łóżka. _Tak jest. Szpital._ Znów zamknął oczy i próbował pomyśleć. _Walczyłem z... zaraz... szpital?!_ Podskoczył na łóżku i natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek, ściskając brzuch, który zapłonął ostrym bólem. Jego krzyk odbił się echem po pokoju, a najpewniej również po całym oddziale.

Dysząc ciężko przyjrzał się otoczeniu, żeby obmyślić jakąś drogę ucieczki. Sprawdził każdy kąt w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, ale nie zdołał znaleźć nawet okna. Chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wyczuć przepływu swojej czakry. Wtedy rozpoznał na przedramionach znajomy wzór: pieczęć wiążąca czakrę. Uniósł ze zdumieniem brwi.

Ledwie sekundę po jego krzyku do pokoju wpadli ludzie. Dwóch z nich wydawało się należeć do personelu medycznego, jeśli sądzić po ich białych strojach. Prawdopodobnie byli to ci sami, którzy niedawno rozmawiali o zakładzie dotyczącym tempa jego leczenia. Uniósł brwi tak wysoko, aż dotknęły linii włosów, i szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy obok jego łóżka pojawiły się cztery ubrane w peleryny i zamaskowane osoby. Ze zdziwieniem zerknął na żołnierzy w maskach, a potem przeniósł niepewny wzrok na lekarzy.

\- Ach. Jak się czujesz? - spytał jeden z mężczyzn w bieli zaraz po tym, jak otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, tylko ostre, podejrzliwe spojrzenie jaskrawo niebieskich oczu chłopca, który w końcu również odzyskał równowagę.

Do pokoju weszła siódma osoba - blondyn momentalnie utkwił wzrok w nowo przybyłym mężczyźnie noszącym zieloną kamizelkę.

\- Kim jesteś i jaki jest cel twojego pobytu tutaj? - spytał jeden z zamaskowanych podszedłszy bliżej łóżka.

Chłopiec jednak nie usłyszał pytania, bo zamarł ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w widoku, który miał przed sobą. Był całkowicie skupiony na symbolu widniejącym na hitai-ate mężczyzny, wirze z zakończeniem wygiętym pod kątem prostym i trójkątem po drugiej stronie - stylizowanym liściu.

Mina wyrażająca brak zrozumienia pojawiła się na jego twarzy, zastąpiona wkrótce przez pełen bólu grymas. W następnej chwili jego twarz stężała, a oczy zmrużyły się; chłopiec zmusił swój mózg do możliwie jak najszybszej pracy. _No dalej. Przypomnij sobie. Przypomnij. Walczyłem... Walnąłem tego drania moim ostatnim Rasenganem, a potem... O kurde..._

\- Zidiociały, egoistyczny, czerwonooki sukin... - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym zamknął oczy.

Obecni w pokoju ludzie znieruchomieli na dźwięk tych słów i popatrzyli po sobie zmieszani.

Nagle chłopiec gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz?! - krzyknął w stronę białego sufitu. - Czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? - Jego głos zniżył się do szeptu, a potem ucichł zupełnie.

Na długą chwilę utkwił wzrok w pustej białej powierzchni nad głową, może czekając na odpowiedź. Ale żadna nie nadeszła.

Przerzucił nogi za krawędź łóżka, po czym zeskoczył z niego i zachwiał się pod nagłym obciążeniem. Kompletnie zaskoczony zauważył, że poza bokserkami i bandażami nie miał na sobie zupełnie niczego.

\- Łał. Świetny plan, ty czerwonooki kretynie. Zawstydzenie mnie na śmierć - mruknął kręcąc głową z irytacją.

Personel medyczny mógł tylko cofnąć się o krok, kiedy chłopiec powoli uniósł ręce na wysokość piersi, żeby skorzystać ze znanego mu jutsu. Jeden z ANBU podskoczył bliżej, chwycił go za rękę i wysyczał:

\- Nie ma sensu niczego próbować. Twoja czakra została już zapieczętowana. Nie jesteś w stanie wykonać nawet kawarimi.

Jedyną widoczną odpowiedzią było spojrzenie na kocią maskę i uniesienie brwi, jakby chłopiec w milczeniu oskarżał żołnierza o bycie idiotą.

\- To najgłupsze genjutsu we wszechświecie... - wymamrotał do siebie znów kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Genjutsu? - zareagował pytaniem zmieszany Kot.

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, tylko dokończył to, co zaczął, po czym zawołał:

\- KAI!

Efekt był natychmiastowy: ze środka wydostała się potężna fala czakry. Tylko czterej ANBU zdołali zachować postawę stojącą, pozostali trzech mężczyźni szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyli na chłopca z podłogi.

\- Co do diabła?! - mruknął blondyn. - Co się tu do diabła dzieje?! KAI!

Kolejna fala czakry wypłynęła z niego, większa niż wszystko, co reszta obecnych kiedykolwiek czuła. Uderzenie posłało ich wszystkich na ściany, gdzie większość z nich straciła przytomność na skutek siły, z jaką zostali pchnięci.

W tym samym momencie w środku wioski starszemu mężczyźnie opadła szczęka; jego zawsze obecna fajka ze stukiem spadła na blat biurka, rozsypując popiół i żar na dokumenty i zwoje czekające na zatwierdzenie i podpisanie.

W szpitalu chłopiec wypadł przez jedyne drzwi pomieszczenia na korytarz, gdzie znalazł się twarzą w twarz z jeszcze jedną niewielką grupą osób. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stał przed nim, i natychmiast zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami. O dziwo tamten również zatrzymał się i wlepił przed siebie pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie, mimo lat spędzonych na polu walki i nabytemu tam doświadczeniu.

To było zupełnie jak patrzenie w lustro, obaj różnili się od siebie tylko wiekiem i kilkoma drobnymi szczegółami wyglądu.

Chłopiec nagle odwrócił wzrok, jak gdyby nie śmiał już patrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz - zupełnie jak małe dziecko, które nie jest w stanie spojrzeć rodzicowi w oczy po tym, jak zrobiło coś złego. Przez chwilę zerkał na nowo przybyłego tylko kątem oka. W końcu wziął się w garść i znowu spojrzał prosto, bezpośrednio w twarz mężczyzny, a jego oczy pełne były smutku, miłości i... wstydu? Potem jednak zamknął je i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem:

\- Nie ma cię tu. Nie jesteś prawdziwy. Wszystko to jest tylko częścią jego chorych gierek umysłowych.

\- Minato! Bądź gotowy! - warknął jeden z towarzyszy mężczyzny, żeby wyrwać go ze stanu otępienia.

\- Wiem - odsyknął starszy blondyn.

Chłopiec, który również wrócił do siebie, gwałtownie uniósł głowę i skierował ją w stronę głosu. Podczas gdy cała jego uwaga skupiła się na mężczyźnie stojącym za Minato, starszy blondyn rzucił w niego dziwne kunai o trzech ostrzach. Chłopiec nawet nie próbował przed nim uskoczyć, pochylił tylko głowę z lewo i pozwolił broni przelecieć obok. Kiedy rękojeść znalazła się na wysokości jego ucha, Minato pojawił się za nim, chwycił ją, po czym przyłożył jej ostrze do szyi chłopca, gotowy rozciąć nie tylko skórę. W ogóle nie było widać, żeby się poruszył, dało się zauważyć jedynie żółty błysk jego jasnych włosów.

\- Wiesz, że jestem równie prawdziwy, jak ta broń, która zaraz może ci podciąć gardło.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł chłopiec spokojnie, zupełnie jakby beztrosko rozmawiali o minionym dniu przy butelce sake. - Ale zawsze chciałem zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Albo raczej... wszystko jedno. Świetnie. Teraz w dodatku gadam do siebie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wyrwało się Minato.

\- Lekcja walki shinobi numer dwa: genjutsu - wyrecytował młodszy swobodnie tonem przypominającym nauczyciela. - Kuramo! Czy mógłbyś być, proszę, tak uprzejmy i zrobić coś z tą bezsensowną sytuacją?

\- **Naruto... Wydaje mi się, że to jednak nie jest genjutsu.**

Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy i w następnym mgnieniu oka znalazł się w doskonale znanym mu miejscu, kanale, gdzie Dziewięcioogoniasty Lis korzystał z jego gościnności.

Z tym, że przez ostatnie pół roku to miejsce się zmieniło. Wciąż najbardziej przypominało podziemny kanał, ale w samym środku głębokiej do kostek wody widniała oświetlona łagodnym blaskiem duża plama zielonej trawy porośniętej wierzbami, których witki kołysały się powoli mimo braku wiatru w tym miejscu. Zza drzew wyłonił się wielki jaskrawo pomarańczowy lis patrzący na chłopca błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami.

\- Co? - zawołał Naruto z napięciem w głosie.

Zwierzę wyszczerzyło ostre jak brzytwa zęby i powtórzyło z zakłopotanym wyrazem pyska:

\- **Powiedziałem, że wydaje mi się, że to jednak nie jest genjutsu.**

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że to nie jest genjutsu? To musi być skutek użycia sharingana przez tego gnojka! Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, kiedy ten czerwonooki... - Oddech i puls Naruto przyśpieszył, a coś ścisnęło mu pierś, choć był wewnątrz swojego umysłu. Myśli pędziły przez jego głowę z szaloną szybkością, irytację prawie natychmiast zastąpiły panika i brak zrozumienia.

Gigantyczny lis zmrużył oczy koloru płomieni i szczeknął, żeby wyrwać strażnika swojego więzienia ze stanu, w jakim się znalazł.

\- **Uspokój się, ty idioto, bo zabijesz nas obu!** \- warknął wściekle. - **Staram się dojść do tego, co się dzieje, i wymyślić jakiś plan!** \- I machnięciem olbrzymiego ogona Naruto został przemocą wyrzucony z własnego umysłu.

Minato wciąż trzymał kunai przy jego szyi. Oddech Naruto wkrótce zmienił się w dyszenie, a myśli goniły po jego głowie jedna za drugą. Potem chłopiec nagle zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej zaczynając dochodzić do jakiegoś wniosku.

\- Po prostu się uspokój! - syknął mu Minato do ucha.

W korytarzu rozległo się ostre trzaśnięcie. Minato poczuł, jak skręca mu się żołądek, po czym jednym okiem zerknął w dół, żeby potwierdzić to, czego i tak się domyślał. Chłopiec własnoręcznie złamał sobie palec w lewej dłoni - jego palec wskazujący skierowany był teraz w niego oskarżycielsko pod dziwnym kątem. Kiedy nadal nic się nie zmieniło, Naruto powoli odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć przez ramię. Ruch sprawił, że ostrze kunai nakreśliło na jego szyi cienką czerwoną linię. Rana nie była na tyle głęboka, żeby zagroziła jego życiu, ale wystarczająco, żeby każdy inny shinobi na jego miejscu zasyczał z bólu. Ale Naruto w żaden sposób nie okazał, że go to boli; jego szeroko otwarte, pełne niezrozumienia oczy wlepione były w Minato.

Na jego twarzy pojawiła się mieszanina uczuć. Zaprzeczenie. Zmieszanie. Ulga. A potem olśniewająca radość.

\- Czy teraz rozumiesz, że mówię prawdę twierdząc, że to jest rzeczywistość, a nie genjutsu? - mruknął Minato do chłopca, którego jedyną reakcją na jego głos było lekkie wzdrygnięcie; jego oczy wciąż wpatrzone były w mężczyznę jak w obrazek.

\- To niemożliwe - stwierdził w końcu młodszy blondyn pozbawionym siły głosem, mrucząc bardziej do siebie niż do zgromadzonych ludzi albo do Minato.

\- Powiedziałem sobie dokładnie to samo, kiedy ze swojego biura poczułem ten wybuch czakry.

Osoba, która wypowiedziała te słowa, musiała znajdować się za shinobi stojącymi przed Naruto, rozstępującymi się teraz, żeby ją przepuścić. Chłopiec zamarł, a jego mięśnie napięły się. Desperacko walczył o to, żeby jego ciało wciąż stało. Płuca zaczęły go palić, domagając się powietrza, którego dostawały za mało mimo jego coraz szybszego oddechu, i opanowało go dziwne zimno.

Nagle jego ciało odmówiło dalszego utrzymywania jego wagi i chłopiec bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę. Minato ledwie zdążył odsunąć swoją broń o trzech ostrzach, zanim zdołała zrobić drżącemu blondynowi poważną krzywdę.

Naruto wprawdzie słyszał, że lis cały czas coś do niego mówi, ale nie był już w stanie zrozumieć cichnących słów Kuramy. Uniósł głowę w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć znajomego starszego pana w białej szacie i z fajką w ustach, który zatrzymał się przed nim, zanim jego wzrok zaczął mętnieć. Wciąż czuł znajomy zapach tlącego się tytoniu dobiegający z fajki.

\- Jiji - szepnął cicho w kierunku rozmazanej sylwetki mężczyzny.

Czysta panika, która wcześniej opanowała jego umysł i duszę, zaczęła słabnąć, przekształcać się w przypominającego nadzieję, kiedy jego wzrok zaczął ciemnieć. Jego płuca desperacko zaczerpywały powietrza, ale mimo to czuł się, jakby nie mógł oddychać. Niezdolny dłużej do znoszenia stresu wynikającego z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, i natłoku własnych emocji, jego umysł ogłosił walkower w walce o zachowanie przytomności.

Zemdlał z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy tuż po tym, jak po raz ostatni oczami pełnymi nadziei spojrzał na zamazany obraz starzejącego się mężczyzny.

Sarutobi uniósł wzrok znad nieruchomego ciała, żeby utkwić go w niebieskich oczach Minato, oczach o tym samym charakterystycznym odcieniu jak te, które jeszcze sekundy temu patrzyły na niego z podłogi z nadzieją, ulgą, szacunkiem i... ogromną miłością. Westchnął, po czym odwrócił się przodem do Minato.

\- Byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdybyś mógł mi wyjaśnić, co tu się do diabła stało w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna zamrugał, ale nie odezwał się, wciąż wpatrzony w nieruchome ciało u jego stóp.

\- Minato?

Blondyn pokręcił głową z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie wiem - odparł. - Naprawdę nie wiem.

***

Kiedy chłopiec stracił przytomność, Minato postanowił z nim zostać. Teraz powoli wstał z krzesła znajdującego się przy drzwiach i podszedł do łóżka, gdzie młody pacjent leżał pod białym prześcieradłem. _Nie może mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Prawdopodobnie nawet mniej._

Pierwotnie poproszono go o sprawdzenie chłopca z powodu zwoju pieczętującego i wielu kartek z wypisanymi na nich pieczęciami, które zostały znalezione wśród należących do niego przedmiotów po przeniesieniu go do wioski. Nikt nie potrafił określić, czy którakolwiek z tych rzeczy jest niebezpieczna ani nawet do czego mają służyć.

Zobaczywszy go po raz pierwszy Minato po prostu znieruchomiał. Od lat nie zareagował na nic w ten sposób, ostatnio zdarzyło mu się coś podobnego zanim jeszcze został awansowany na chūnina. Znieruchomiał z zaskoczenia. Gdyby na własne oczy nie widział, że jego rodzice umarli podczas wojny, mógłby przysiąc, że ten chłopiec jest jego bliskim krewnym. Młodszy shinobi włosy miał wprawdzie trochę krótsze, rysy lekko ostrzejsze, a do tego te dziwne niby wąsy na policzkach, ale mimo tych drobnych różnic przypominał Minato aż za bardzo. Oczy obaj mieli tego samego koloru, identycznego jak jego ojciec. Idealne kopie, włącznie z tymi małymi białymi plamkami w centrum.

Tym, co naprawdę go zaniepokoiło, była siła chłopca. Medyk Hyūgów zdążył sprawdzić system czakry młodego pacjenta jeszcze zanim ten się ocknął po raz pierwszy - powiedział, że węzły czakry nieznajomego są ekstremalnie dobrze rozwinięte, co teoretycznie było niemożliwe u osoby w jego wieku. Tylko weterani o ogromnym doświadczeniu i posunięci w latach powinni posiadać tak dobrze rozwinięty system czakry. Medyk Hyūgów był w stanie porównać to tylko do Sarutobi. Do samego Hokage!

Minato westchnął i wrócił na swoje krzesło. Z powodu chłopca dokonali wielu wzmocnień bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy obudził się po raz pierwszy, zwalił z nóg czterech ANBU, jednego jōnina i dwóch medycznych ninja swoim uderzeniem czakry, które chciał wykorzystać do odczynienia nieistniejącego genjutsu. Teraz nadzorowały go dwa pełne oddziały ANBU, a Minato dodatkowo nałożył na niego nową pieczęć wiążącą czakrę, która z biegiem czasu pożerała większość jego czakry, żeby ostatecznie zostawić mu ilość równą zwykłemu cywilowi. Jeszcze jednym zabezpieczeniem było nałożenie pieczęci paraliżujących - dzięki temu po odzyskaniu świadomości jedynym ruchem, jaki chłopiec zdoła wykonać, będzie mruganie oczami. Specjalny środek zapobiegawczy, będący w stanie powstrzymać nawet szalejącego Kage.

Tok jego myśli przerwał nowy dźwięk dobiegający od strony łóżka: jęk, który wydostał się z ust młodego blondyna.

W następnej chwili chłopiec zamrugał ze zdumienia próbując podnieść ręce na wysokość bolącego go czoła. Nie mógł jednak nimi poruszyć, bo para więzów ciasno krępowała jego nadgarstki i kostki. Nie mógł też poruszyć żadną inną częścią ciała, nawet małym palcem u ręki. Wszystko było ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Jedynym, co mógł robić, było mruganie i jęczenie.

\- Jeśli tym razem nie będziesz się rzucał, zdejmę część pieczęci paraliżujących, żebyś mógł się poruszyć i wyraźnie mówić - powiedział surowy głos dobiegający z jednego z kątów.

Chłopiec gwałtownie przeniósł wzrok w tamtą stronę, ale nadal nie widział osoby, która się przed chwilą odezwała.

\- Mrugnij raz, jeśli rozumiesz, a potem dwukrotnie, jeśli akceptujesz ten układ.

Chłopiec pośpiesznie zamrugał trzy razy i prawie od razu w jego polu widzenia pojawił się jasnowłosy mężczyzna, który zawisł bezpośrednio nad nim. Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się podejrzliwie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale po krótkiej chwili położył dłonie na kilku miejscach na ciele swojego więźnia, po czym posłał w nie czakrę.

Chłopiec wreszcie zaczął coś czuć. Tylko że każda część jego ciała, która została uwolniona, teraz mrowiła go wciąż odrętwiała, jakby tysiące drobnych owadów wędrowały przez jego żyły. Skrzywił się i syczeniem wyraził dyskomfort.

Wiszący nad nim blondyn uśmiechnął się blado, choć jego oczy nadal podejrzliwie obserwowały każde drgnienie mięśni leżącego.

\- Odrętwienie minie za jakąś minutę - poinformował.

Chłopiec tylko skinął głową, a potem zacisnął powieki czekając, aż nieprzyjemne uczucie opuści jego ciało.

\- Możesz mówić? - spytał mężczyzna.

\- T-tak - wyjąkał młodszy blondyn. - Cz-czemu jestem s-skrępowany?

\- To ja zadaję pytania. Kiedy skończę, będziesz mógł zapytać o co tylko zechcesz. Zrozumiano?

Chłopiec natychmiast przytaknął zamknąwszy na wpół otwarte usta.

\- Jakie są cele twojego pobytu tutaj?

\- N-nie w-wiem. Gdzie w ogóle jestem?

Minato nie odpowiedział, tylko zadał kolejne pytanie, wciąż tym samym, rozkazującym tonem:

\- Dlaczego myślałeś, że to jest genjutsu?

\- Genjutsu? - powtórzył zmieszany chłopiec. - Jakie genjutsu?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej ostrożnie dobierając następne słowa:

\- Znasz mnie?

\- W tej chwili widzę cię po raz pierwszy.

Zaskoczony Minato zamrugał i tym razem uniósł brwi.

\- Jak się nazywasz, twoja ranga i wioska?

\- Ja... - zaczął chłopiec, po czym na kilka sekund przestał się odzywać. Jego spojrzenie pociemniało podczas, kiedy młody blondyn na długą chwilę pogrążył się w namyśle.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie! - warknął Minato swoim rozkazującym tonem.

Jego więzień wzdrygnął się i ostrość wzroku mu wróciła. W głosie starszego blondyna nie było już łagodności, a wyłącznie pełne niecierpliwości żądanie.

\- Ja... - Wlepił spojrzenie w pustkę po lewej stronie, jak ktoś, kto robi wszystko, żeby coś sobie przypomnieć. Albo coś zmyślić. Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. - Ja nie wiem! Nic nie pamiętam!


	2. Na progu nowego życia

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że nic nie pamiętasz?! - Słowa Minato odbiły się echem od ścian niewielkiego szpitalnego pokoju. To nie było dla niego niczym nowym. Wielu złapanych shinobi odwoływało się do tej sztuczki, szczególnie w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat wojny. - Amnezja. Czy naprawdę nie mogą wymyślać czegoś bardziej kreatywnego? - mruknął do siebie pod nosem. To było bardzo rozczarowujące. Minato westchnął, a potem warknął: - Co pamiętasz ostatnie?

Młody blondyn zamrugał i jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi, próbując się skoncentrować.

\- Pamiętam... pamiętam ciebie stojącego nade mną. Ale wszystko, co było wcześniej, jest kompletną pustką.

Głos chłopca stawał się coraz bardziej nierówny, a przy następnym wydechu powietrze opuściło jego płuca ze świszczącym dźwiękiem. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, podczas gdy niebieskie oczy błądziły między Minato a ścianami pokoju. Zupełnie jak u zapędzonego w kąt zwierzęcia. Minato słyszał nawet dziko walące serce za jego żebrami. _Świetnie. Jeszcze jeden szpieg zachowujący się jak idiota... Ten przynajmniej zna się na rzeczy._ Żółty Błysk westchnął po raz kolejny, po czym sfrustrowany zaczął masować czoło. Naprawdę uważał, że chłopiec powinien przynajmniej wymyślić coś bardziej interesującego dla wyjaśnienia swojego wcześniejszego zachowania.

Chłopiec chyba wreszcie odzyskać przynajmniej częściowo opanowanie, bo pozwolił, żeby jego spojrzenie ostatecznie zatrzymało się na Minato. Głos mu drżał, a gardło musiało go boleć, kiedy wycharczał:

\- Gdzie jestem?

Jasnowłosy shinobi spojrzał ponownie na chłopca, ale nie zamierzał udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

\- Kim jesteś i dlaczego zostałem przywiązany do łóżka?

Pogrążony w myślach Minato przyglądał się blondynowi poniżej.

\- Kim jestem?

Wciąż nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Czy jestem przestępcą?

\- To się jeszcze zobaczy... - odparł wreszcie Minato z pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem. Przeczesał palcami włosy i ponownie zmarszczył brwi. - Pójdę poinformować medyków i Hokage-sama o twoim obecnym stanie oraz o tym, że jesteś przytomny. Nie ruszaj się i niczego nie próbuj. Medycy przebadają twoją głowę, podczas gdy my spróbujemy zebrać o tobie jakieś informacje.

Chłopiec przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, po czym zmusił się do uspokojenia i odzyskania jeszcze większej kontroli nad oddechem i szalejącymi emocjami. Kiedy wychodził z pokoju, Minato odwrócił się w drzwiach z powrotem do chłopca, żeby rzucić mu kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie znad ramienia. To, co zobaczył w odpowiedzi, na nowo go zdezorientowało: młody blondyn z wysiłkiem uniósł głowę ponad poduszkę na tyle, na ile zdołał, i uśmiechnął się do niego z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział.

Minato pokręcił głową, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi i poszedł poinformować medyków, jak również zdać raport Hokage.

***

Dziesięć minut później Minato patrzył w górę na stojącą pośrodku wioski wieżę Hokage. Z westchnieniem wolnym krokiem podszedł do wejścia, gdzie uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do chuunina stojącego obok wymyślnie rzeźbionych drewnianych drzwi we frontowej ścianie budynku. Przebiegł wzrokiem po zdobieniach; jego spojrzenie zatrzymywało się na rozmaitych detalach, które doświadczone dłonie wyryły w twardym drzewie podczas panowania pierwszego Hokage. To był rytuał celebrowany przez niego za każdym razem, kiedy przechodził przez te drzwi. Najdłużej wpatrywał się w samym centrum, gdzie niewielki płomień wszem i wobec ogłaszał, co to jest za wioska. Rozmaite rośliny z całego świata obramowywały wolę ognia, a ich łodygi wiły się wokół całej płaskorzeźby. Niezliczona ilość liści, pączków i kwiatów sprawiała, że wzór był wprost doskonały.

Mijali go shinobi, głównie drużyny geninów i chuuninów, które właśnie otrzymały zwoje ze swoimi misjami i teraz rozpoczynały realizację kolejnego zadania albo może szły na spotkanie ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Minato wszedł po schodach i znalazł się przed kolejnymi drewnianymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi do prywatnego gabinetu Hokage. Westchnąwszy ostatni raz, zapukał, a potem wszedł, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie.

\- Hokage-sama.

Jego powitalnemu ukłonowi odpowiedziało skinienie mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem. Minato wszedł głębiej, na środek pomieszczenia, po czym usiadł na krześle przed potężnym meblem, którego blat mimo wczesnej godziny był już zawalony masą dokumentów i zwojów. Minato zlustrował wzrokiem pole bitwy na biurku i uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Początek długiego dnia, Hokage-sama?

Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na bałagan przed sobą, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na to wygląda. Co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Minato momentalnie się wyprostował.

\- Chłopiec, którego znaleźliśmy na naszym terenie treningowym w zeszłym tygodniu znów się obudził i twierdzi, że cierpi na amnezję.

Hokage westchnął i, zamknąwszy oczy, skinieniem dał znać Minato, żeby kontynuował.

\- Twierdzi, że nie pamięta niczego, co wydarzyło się przed jego przebudzeniem. Nawet nie rozpoznał mnie i oświadczył, że nigdy wcześniej mnie nie widział, pomimo swojej pierwszej reakcji, kiedy zobaczył mnie na korytarzu.

Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami gospodarz zmarszczył brwi, co jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

\- Jaka jest twoja opinia na ten temat, Minato?

\- Trudno powiedzieć. - Sfrustrowany pokręcił głową. - Jeśli jest szpiegiem, to albo wyjątkowo kiepskim, albo genialnym. Jaki szpieg ujawniłby swoje mocne strony przed rozeznaniem się w sytuacji? A po sprawdzeniu pieczęci ochrony okazało się, że nikt podejrzany nie przekroczył wrót, więc jego nawet nie powinno tu być. Pieczęcie nie wykryły żadnego nielegalnego naruszenia granic. Jeśli wszystko, co zeznał, jest kłamstwem i stanowi część jakiegoś dobrze zaplanowanego ataku, to ten dzieciak musi mieć znacznie więcej doświadczenia, niż wskazywałby na to jego wiek. Naprawdę nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy on kłamie, czy nie, a z kolei on sam wydaje się szczerze wierzyć w swoją amnezję. Był rozkojarzony i zdezorientowany. Chociaż, kiedy wychodziłem, podziękował mi za pomoc.

Kręcąc głową, Minato czekał teraz na odpowiedź Hokage.

Hiruzen wreszcie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jasnowłosego shinobi.

\- Czy masz obecnie jakieś sensowne pomysły odnośnie tego, co się dzieje, Minato?

\- Sugeruję, żebyśmy przed wyciągnięciem jakichkolwiek wniosków przesłuchali go we właściwy sposób. Sugeruję też, żebyśmy zaangażowali do tego profesjonalistów z oddziału torturowania i przesłuchań Konohy. Jeśli on faktycznie jest szpiegiem, któryś Yamanaka będzie musiał dogłębnie przeskanować mu umysł.

Hokage przez chwilę przypatrywał się Minato z namysłem, a potem zaczął żuć ustnik fajki.

\- Niech więc tak będzie - odparł w końcu. - Powierzam ci tą sprawę. Proszę, żebyś dokonał potrzebnych przygotowań.

Minato przytaknął i wstał, ale zanim wyszedł, zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc na przywódcę wioski.

\- Hokage-sama?

\- Tak?

\- Czy na pewno nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałeś?

Sarutobi uniósł wzrok znad dokumentów rozłożonych, żeby spojrzeć na Minato, po czym wydmuchał z płuc tytoniowy dym.'

\- Jestem tego pewny. Jego wygląd jest bardzo charakterystyczny. Nie jestem aż tak stary, żebym zdążył już w takim stopniu zdziecinnieć.

Minato przygryzł dolną wargę, ale po sekundzie wahania zaakceptował odpowiedź. Skinął głową, ukłonił się i opuścił gabinet, zostawiając Hokage w niekończącej się walce sam na sam z biurokracją.

Sarutobi Hiruzen przez kilka długich minut wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi z głębokim namysłem. Nagłe pojawienie się tego chłopca zmartwiło go, martwił się też o Minato. Po powrocie ze swojej ostatniej misji w Kusie ten obiecujący młody człowiek popadł w depresję. Pukanie przerwało tok jego zatroskanych myśli zanim mógł głębiej zastanowić się nad oboma blondynami.

\- Proszę.

Do pokoju weszła kobieta, która otworzyła sobie drzwi łokciem, i mina Sarutobiemu zrzedła jeszcze bardziej.

\- Hokage-sama, otrzymaliśmy ostatnie z brakujących raportów z zachodniego skrzydła, mam tu też oficjalne zaproszenie na dzisiejsze spotkanie rady. Proszę, oto oficjalne dokumenty.

Hiruzen westchnął i zaczął przyglądać się górze papieru leżącej przed nim.

\- Niech więc zacznie się bitwa - mruknął do siebie, kiedy kobieta wyszła, spojrzawszy na niego przepraszająco.

***

Minato odwiedził położoną gdzieś w Konoha siedzibę oddziału torturowania i przesłuchań, żeby wszystko zorganizować. Zapukał do drzwi, a kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie z wnętrza biura, wszedł do środka. Ubrany całkowicie na czarno mężczyzna w średnim wieku uniósł wzrok znad stołu, żeby przywitać młodego shinobi:

\- Ach, Minato-san. Dobrze znowu cię widzieć. Minęły wieki od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

Minato uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny przepraszająco.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Ostatni miesiąc spędziłem na polu bitwy.

\- Tak, słyszałem. Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Mam dla ciebie pracę. W zeszłym tygodniu znaleźliśmy chłopca na jednym z naszych terenów treningowych, ale jestem pewny, że już o tym wiesz.

Mężczyzna w czerni skinął głową, ale nie odezwał się, więc Minato mówił dalej:

\- Obudził się, dlatego chciałbym wnieść o porządne przesłuchanie go oraz pełne przeskanowanie jego umysłu. Twierdzi, że ma amnezję.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się grymas wyrażający coś pomiędzy odrazą i pogardą.

\- Czyli to kolejny szpieg.

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiemy - zauważył Minato z rezerwą. - Ale tak, opierając się na naszym doświadczeniu z ostatnich kilku lat, wydaje się być szpiegiem. Chciałbym zabrać się za to tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe, żeby nie dawać mu okazji do zebrania jakichkolwiek informacji ponad te, które już ma. Jego stan jest stabilny, chłopiec za wyjątkiem niegroźnych zadrapań prawie całkowicie wyzdrowiał, więc można to przeprowadzić u was.

\- A zatem poinformuję moją drużynę.

\- Dziękuję. Przyprowadzę go osobiście za dwadzieścia minut.

Minato ukłonił się uprzejmie, po czym opuścił pokój, żeby poczynić konieczne przygotowania do przeniesienia.

***

Piętnaście minut później Minato po raz drugi tego dnia stanął przy szpitalnym łóżku chłopca.

\- Witaj ponownie - powiedział.

Młodszy blondyn spojrzał na niego nerwowo i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Ach, cześć.

\- Zostaniesz przeniesiony w inne miejsce na przesłuchanie. Kiedy z tym skończymy, postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania, jakie będziesz miał.

Chłopiec był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale nie przejawiał żadnych oznak podejrzanego zachowania. Powoli skinął głową, a potem nieufnie zerknął na dwie zamaskowane osoby stojące za plecami Minato.

\- To co teraz będzie?

\- Zdejmę ci pęta, ale nie złamię nałożonych na ciebie pieczęci. Nie będziesz w stanie samodzielnie się poruszyć.

Młodszy blondyn ponownie przytaknął, choć spokój na jego twarzy powoli zaczął znikać, kiedy chłopiec nerwowo obserwował zamaskowanych shinobi, podczas gdy Minato usuwał więzy. Dwaj strażnicy - trochę mniej delikatnie niż było to konieczne - unieśli więźnia pod pachami, a on w tym czasie modlił się do każdego istniejącego Kami, żeby ANBU nie upuścili go, bo gdyby to zrobili, to wylądowałby twarzą w dół na twardej, wyłożonej płytkami podłodze. Minato skinął na swoich ludzi, którzy w następnej chwili zniknęli z chłopcem w wirze liści.

***

Kiedy zjawił się w siedzibie oddziału torturowania i przesłuchań, chłopiec został posadzony na krześle pośrodku niewielkiego pokoju o bladych, białych ścianach, ubrany w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodnie od dresu przez swoich wcześniejszych strażników z ANBU, co było - przy okazji - najbardziej zawstydzających zdarzeniem w jego życiu. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo z pewnością było to wystarczająco złe. Próbował ułożyć kończyny w wygodniejszej pozycji, ale nie zdołał ich przesunąć bardziej niż o kilka marnych milimetrów. Zaklął po cichu, winiąc za swój opłakany stan pieczęcie paraliżujące nałożone na różne części jego ciała, kompletnie zapomniawszy o cieńkich drutach wokół nadgarstków i kostek wiążących go ponownie, tym razem do krzesła, na którym siedział. Jedynymi meblami, jakie widział, było biurko i drugie krzesło na wprost niego. Wielkie lustro zajmowało większą część jednej ze ścian.

Chłopiec wlepił wzrok w biurko. Nie potrafił pozbyć się dręczącego go gdzieś na dnie umysłu odczucia, że jest obserwowany. Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się. Dwóch zamaskowanych mężczyzn stało za drzwiami. Powoli otworzył oczy, żeby spojrzeć na lustro, po czym pochylił głowę na prawo. Zza lustra obserwowało go kolejnych dwóch mężczyzn. Jednym z nich definitywnie był blondyn, który rozmawiał z nim w szpitalu, ale drugiego nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Minato gapił się w niebieskie oczy chłopca z niedowierzaniem. Odszedł trochę na prawo i, zupełnie jak podejrzewał, spojrzenie więźnia natychmiast podążyło za nim. Zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który głaskał się po gładko ogolonej brodzie, zagubiony w myślach. Minato zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył usta.

\- No cóż, to robi wrażenie. Bez cienia wątpliwości możemy potwierdzić, że on ma znakomitą zdolność odczuwania.

Wzrok chłopca przesunął się z Minato na jego towarzysza, właśnie potwierdzającego skinieniem, że się z nim zgadza.

\- Faktycznie, to robi wielkie wrażenie. Ten pokój został zbudowany w taki sposób, żeby ukryć naszą czakrę, zapach i wszelkie dźwięki. Powinniśmy być całkowicie odizolowani, ale on nadal wyczuwa naszą obecność.

Minato przytaknął, a potem odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

\- Makoto-san, zaczynajmy - powiedział.

Razem wyszli z pomieszczenia, żeby po chwili wejść do tego, które zajmował ich więzień. Makoto usiadł na pustym krześle, podczas gdy Minato stanął za nim oparty plecami o ścianę z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i skinął głową chłopcu, na co ten odpowiedział bladym, wymuszonym - i zdecydowanie nerwowym - uśmiechem.

Prowadzący przesłuchanie odkaszlnął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę jeńca. Chłopiec momentalnie skierował wzrok na źródło nowego dźwięku.

\- Jeśli pozostaniesz spokojny i będziesz odpowiadał szczerze, nie ma powodu do nerwów. Jestem Makoto Kawa, a mężczyzna za mną to Minato Namikaze, o ile już tego nie wiesz.

Więzień skinął głową i uśmiechnął się w jeszcze bardziej wymuszony sposób, tym razem do Makoto.

\- Nie mieliśmy okazji do przedstawienia się w szpitalu - mruknął cicho, krzywiąc się lekko z zażenowaniem.

\- A zatem teraz twoja kolej, żebyś się nam przedstawił. Kim jesteś i skąd pochodzisz?

Chłopiec zaczął nerwowo żuć dolną wargę. Opuścił wzrok na stół, przez długą chwilę uparcie śledził spojrzeniem krzywizny wzoru tworzonego przez surowe drewno, aż w końcu pokręcił głową.

\- Jak już mówiłem Namikaze-san, niczego nie pamiętam. Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest obudzenie się w szpitalnym pokoju i rozmowa Namikaze-san ze mną. - Znów pokręcił głową, po czym z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Makoto. - Naprawdę chcę wszystko pamiętać i naprawdę chcę wam pomóc. Uwierzcie mi, to jest dla mnie równie frustrujące, jak dla was. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru robić komukolwiek krzywdę. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie jestem, co się ze mną stało, ani jak, do diaska, się tu znalazłem.

Ostatnią część zdania wymówił z pełną złości irytacją. Był zdenerwowany. Nadal niczego nie wiedział. Nikt mu nie powiedział, gdzie właściwie jest albo dlaczego przebywał w szpitalu i dlaczego traktowano go jakby był kryminalistą. Szyja i brzuch wciąż go trochę piekły, ale poza tym fizycznie czuł się całkiem dobrze. Blondyn o imieniu Minato obiecał mu, że kiedy skończą odpowie na jego pytania, a on naprawdę pragnął tych odpowiedzi. Był sfrustrowany, zagubiony, zmęczony i głodny jak wszyscy diabli.

Makoto dalej zadawał chłopcu losowo wybrane pytania na losowo wybrane tematy. O życie shinobich jako takie i oczywiście o jego przeszłość. Te o miejsce jego pochodzenia i jego intencje względem wioski zostały powtórzone kilkakrotnie. Pytał też, w jaki sposób przesłuchiwany otrzymał rany szyi i brzucha; teraz przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego go pieką. Podawał mu losowo wybrane imiona, ale żadne z nich nie brzmiało znajomo. Chłopiec nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie. Makoto próbował każdej metody ze swojego repertuaru, żeby uzyskać jakikolwiek rodzaj budzącej podejrzenie odpowiedzi, ale przesłuchiwany wydawał się szczery. Próbował bycia miłym; próbował bycia surowym; potem próbował mu grozić; próbował zamieszać chłopcu w głowie. Ale nic nie świadczyło o kłamstwie, żaden nagły wzrost poziomu czakry, żadne pocenie się, żadne drżenie, nawet żadne napięcie mięśni.

Po długich godzinach przesłuchania wzrok chłopca niespodziewanie i gwałtownie przeniósł się na drzwi za plecami Makoto. W tej samej chwili rozległo się krótkie pukanie, a potem do pokoiku wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o długich, ciemnoblond włosach związanych w sięgający pasa koński ogon. Mężczyźni towarzyszący chłopcu spojrzeli po sobie ze zdumieniem; ich więzień wiedział, że ktoś się zbliża, podczas gdy oni niczego nie wyczuli. Obaj byli doświadczonymi shinobi, weteranami wojennymi, a nawet sam Minato nie był w stanie stwierdzić, że nadchodzi Inoichi, pomimo posiadania wyjątkowych zdolności odczuwania. Pokręcił głową i westchnął, jak mu się zdawało, po raz setny tego dnia.

\- Minato-san, Makoto-san. - Nowo przybyły powitał ich krótkim ukłonem.

\- Właśnie skończyliśmy. Masz jakieś pytania odnośnie tego, czego szukamy? - spytał Minato, otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia.

\- Nie, jest to dla mnie zupełnie jasne.

Minato skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się do chłopca.

\- To jest Inoichi Yamanaka. Jest tu po to, żeby pomóc ci odzyskać wspomnienia i pomóc nam dowiedzieć się, kim jesteś.

Inoichi pozwolił, żeby na jego twarzy ukazał się grymas. W rzeczywistości był tutaj, żeby pomóc im zdecydować, czy chłopiec zamierzał w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić wiosce, czy nie, pomóc im podjąć decyzję dotyczącą losu więźnia: czy miał żyć, czy raczej umrzeć. Mówiąc otwarcie, był jego sędzią i ławą przysięgłych. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego blado, a potem skinął głową. Oczy miał pełne nadziei, ale Inoichi nie sądził, żeby mógł mu ją dać. Odsunął uczucia na bok, po czym podszedł do jeńca, żeby położyć mu dłoń na czole.

\- Teraz się odpręż. Będzie bolało tylko jeśli będziesz stawiał opór.

Chłopiec przytaknął nerwowo i zamknął oczy. Poszedłszy jego śladem, skoncentrowany Inoichi zmarszczył brwi, próbując dosięgnąć świadomości więźnia. Chłopiec odprężył się i powstrzymał naturalną potrzebę zrobienia wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, żeby powstrzymać przesłuchującego, kiedy ten wślizgiwał się do jego umysłu.

Poszło łatwiej niż zwykle. Inoichi czuł, jak bardzo jeniec jest zdeterminowany, żeby dać mu dostęp do swoich wspomnień. Większość ludzi, którzy znaleźli się pod jego dłonią, miała tendencję do opierania się i walczenia z jego jutsu. Cóż, nie żeby takie marne wysiłki mogły go powstrzymać; nie było szans, żeby zdołali oprzeć się doświadczonemu przesłuchującemu. Ale wpuszczenie do czyjegoś umysłu było dla niego czymś nowym. Z cichym kliknięciem, jakie rozległo się tylko w jego głowie, jego jutsu zadziałało.

Projekcja sylwetki przesłuchującego pojawiła się w długim przejściu między regałami, których półki uginały się pod ciężarem zwojów i książek. To była ogólna wiedza chłopca, zbierana przez niego od dnia narodzin. Inoichi podszedł do jednego z regałów, pełnego zwojów, i wziął do ręki kilka pierwszych z brzegu, żeby przeczytać ich tytuły.

 **Kaligrafia** , **Podstawowe ninjutsu ognia** , **Zaawansowane taijutsu stylu tygrysa** , **Mieszanie kolorów**. Inoichi uniósł brew i przeszedł do następnego tytułu: **Proszek swędzący**... _Co?_ Zmarszczył czoło, po czym przeszedł do następnej półki, z której wziął kilka kolejnych zwojów. **Taktyka wojenna** , **Zaawansowane skradanie się** , **Lokalizacja kobiecych łaźni**... Inoichi miał mętlik w głowie. Ogólna wiedza chłopca była ogromną, chaotyczną plątaniną tematów. Umysły większości ludzi oddzielały różne kategorie wiedzy i kategoryzowały je ze względu na tematykę. Przeszedł do trzeciego regału, gdzie znalazł **Wyższego poziomu manipulację czakrą żywiołów** , **Zaawansowane ninjutsu wiatru** , **Wyższego poziomu kinjutsu** oraz **Oswajanie i opiekę nad zwierzętami**. Potrząsnął głową, żeby uporządkować myśli, a potem skierował się na koniec przejścia, gdzie znajdowały się symboliczne drzwi do świadomości chłopca. Znalazłszy się tam bez żadnych przeszkód, otworzył drzwi, przygotowany na to, co mógł za nimi znaleźć.

Musiał zamknąć oczy i osłonić je rękoma, kiedy dotarło do niego, co rozciąga się przed nim. Było jasno, Zbyt jasno. A jego wzrok wciąż jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do wszechobecnego światła po tym, jak wyszedł z ciemnego przejścia między regałami. Zamrugał gwałtownie, żeby oswoić oczy z jaskrawym blaskiem, ale dobrą minutę potrwało, zanim odzyskał ostrość widzenia. W końcu wziął się w garść i przeszedł przez drzwi do pomieszczenia, gdzie rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć...

Nic. Nicość wszędzie dookoła. Odwrócił się do drzwi i zajrzał za nie, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką tam widział, było jeszcze więcej pustki. Biel. Wszędzie biało. Białe niebo oraz czysty, biały piasek, który powoli wirował na ziemi w lekkim wietrzyku, budującym niewielkie wydmy oraz rysującym abstrakcyjne i łuki w drobnym piasku. Nie w gwałtowny sposób, ale łagodnie, jak w ogrodzie zen. Było tam tak spokojnie. Inoichi czuł się, jakby mógł tam zostać na zawsze, uciec przed problemami, schronić się przed realnym światem. Wziął głęboki wdech, a potem powąchał powietrze. Otaczał go słodki zapach lilii. Symbolu nadziei, wiary, narodzin, czystości, odnowy i, koniec końców, obietnicy. Wywołało to na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech. Dziwne. Zwykle kiedy był w umyśle kogoś innego, czuł się bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Zawsze odnosił wrażenie, że jest tam intruzem, którym zresztą faktycznie był. Ale to miejsce było inne.

Rozejrzał się dokoła raz jeszcze i już miał odejść, kiedy jego wzrok przyciągnęło coś wystającego spod białego piasku. Przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się temu czemuś. Wyglądało jak papier albo dokument; widać było tylko jeden róg.

Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, a potem powoli zaczął iść po piasku. W duchu cieszył się odczuciem, jakie dawały przesuwające się pod jego stopami drobne ziarna. Przy kartce zatrzymał się i pochylił, żeby ją podnieść.

Okazało się, że było to zdjęcie. Stara, pognieciona i popękana fotografia dwóch uśmiechniętych dziewcząt siedzących przy kontuarze w miejscu, które sprawiało wrażenie restauracji. Doświadczone oczy przeczesały zdjęcie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak, gdzie mogło zostać zrobione, ale nie przypominał sobie podobnego lokalu. Nie zauważył też żadnych symboli klanowych, bo obie dziewczęta miały na sobie codzienne ubrania.

Jedna z nich, o krótkich, różowych włosach łagodnie uśmiechała się do osoby trzymającej aparat, podczas gdy blondynka obok niej trzymała nad głową koleżanki dwa wyprostowane palce. Diable rogi. Najstarszy dowcip, który narodził się wraz z samą fotografią. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały łobuzersko, a jej długie, jasne włosy osypywały się na ramiona z wysoko upiętego końskiego ogona. Inoichi uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał palcami gładką powierzchnię zdjęcia tam, gdzie widniała na nim blondynka.

Nagle usłyszał za plecami stłumione głosy. Momentalnie odwrócił się na pięcie.

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna z fotografii leżała przed nim z zamkniętymi oczami, ale nie było w tym obrazku niczego nadzwyczajnego. Żadnych ran, żadnej krwi - zupełnie jakby po prostu spała. Tylko że jej klatka piersiowa nie wznosiła się i nie opadała, jak powinna. W ogóle się nie poruszała. Różowowłosa dziewczyna klęczała obok niej, wydając się walczyć o życie przyjaciółki. Jej dłonie błyszczały zielenią, pot błyszczał na jej czole, oczami gorączkowo wodziła po nieruchomym ciele pod nią. Zacisnęła szczęki, a na jej rzęsach zawisły łzy, gotowe lada chwila spaść na blade policzki, żeby pozostawić cienką, mokrą linię na nienaturalnie bladej skórze.

\- Sakuro... - rozległ się za Inoichim cichy, łagodny głos, ale zanim mężczyzna zdążył się odwrócić i spojrzeć na jego źródło, ktoś przeszedł przez niego jak cień, jak nieposiadający ciała duch.

Krew zastygła w nieistniejących żyłach Inoichiego, kiedy ta osoba wyszła z jego nieistniejącego ciała. Włoski zaczęły mu się podnosić na karku, a całe ciało, od czubka głowy do koniuszków palców u stóp, pokryło się gęsią skórką. Znowu widział jasnowłosego chłopca, tym razem ubranego w długi płaszcz, zdobiony u dołu deseniem z czarnych płomieni. Inoichi przesunął się na bok, żeby obejrzeć scenę z lepszej perspektywy. Z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami omiótł scenę wzrokiem. Szukał jakichkolwiek znaków, jakichś wskazówek mogących mu powiedzieć, skąd oni pochodzą, ale żadne z nich nie nosiło symboli klanowych. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był dziwny ochraniacz na czoło, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, co zresztą jeszcze bardziej namieszało mu w głowie. Zamiast dobrze jednego z dobrze znanych oznaczeń ukrytych wiosek, na metalowej płytce znajdowało się tylko jedno słowo: _shinobi_.

Chłopiec stanął za plecami różowowłosej dziewczyny, a potem ukląkł, żeby przykryć jej dłonie swoimi.

\- Sakuro. Proszę. Pozwól jej odejść...

Młoda kunoichi nie odpowiedziała, tylko zawzięcie pokręciła głową. Łzy z jej rzęs opadły wszędzie dookoła, nie pominąwszy również uspokajających dłoni na jej własnych.

\- Proszę. Wiesz, że nie jesteś już w stanie jej pomóc - powtórzył raz jeszcze.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści, kiedy zielony poblask powoli znikł. Przez kilka minut nic nie mówili, chłopiec tylko obejmował ją w ciasnym uścisku, zanim odważył się znów otworzyć usta.

\- Sakura-chan, proszę tylko, wierz we mnie, a ja wszystkim się zajmę.

Ponownie dłuższy czas milczeli, aż w końcu chłopiec powiedział:

\- Jutro będzie po wszystkim. Obiecuję. - W jego niebieskich oczach widać było czystą determinację i nic więcej. - A ja nie łamię raz danego słowa. To moje nindo. Możesz mi ufać. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a chłopiec mówił dalej:

\- Mówiłem ci, że przełamię ten krąg nienawiści. Złamię tą klątwę. Jeśli istnieje coś takiego, jak pokój, to ja to znajdę. Wierz we mnie. To jest moje dziedzictwo, które mi zostawili.

Kunoichi nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast słów z jej ust wydobyło się ciche chlipnięcie i dziewczyna mocniej przylgnęła do piersi chłopca w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia.

\- Zawsze taki byłeś, ty idioto - stwierdziła. - Nie musisz robić wszystkiego sam. Niczego nie jesteś winien światu. Nie dźwigaj tego ciężaru samotnie.

Umysł Inoichiego zalała mieszanina uczuć chłopca. Nienawiść, wściekłość, smutek, silna determinacja, żeby wszystkich ocalić, żeby zmienić świat. Widmo rozwiało się stopniowo i przesłuchujący znów został sam na białej pustyni.

Spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie, i zobaczył, że zdjęcie rozpada się w proch i pył, który powiew bryzy przeniósł dalej, żeby mogły zmieszać się z piaskiem. Pozostałości po jego wspomnieniach. Tym właśnie był ten piasek wszędzie dokoła. Inoichi zawsze był profesjonalistą, był doświadczonym shinobi, a w trakcie wykonywania zadań zawsze kazał twardnieć swemu sercu i duszy, nigdy nie pozwalał, żeby ogarniały go emocje jeńców. Ale po tym, jak był świadkiem śmierci jasnowłosej dziewczyny, serce mu pękło z niewyjaśnionych powodów. Potrząsnął głową, żeby uporządkować myśli i uczucia, po czym odwrócił się, rozejrzał po okolicy raz jeszcze, a potem opuścił umysł chłopca.

Opuścił wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na ciężko dyszącego więźnia, którego głowa zwisała bezwładnie z wyczerpania, i skinął na swoich towarzyszy.

\- Pozwolimy ci teraz trochę odpocząć, a później będziemy mogli znowu porozmawiać - oświadczył Minato.

Chłopiec siedzący obok Inoichiego przytaknął bez unoszenia głowy, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

Inoichi po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na dyszącego jeńca. Włosy opadały mu na oczy, ponieważ głowę nadal miał zwieszoną na piersi. Na jego policzkach widać było cienką, mokrą kreskę. Możliwe, że pochodziły ze spoconego czoła, ale najpewniej były łzami, które uciekły spod zaciśniętych powiek. Tamto wspomnienie. Ono z pewnością coś w nim strzaskało. W końcu Inoichi przeniósł wzrok na swoich towarzyszy, których oczy żądały od niego odpowiedzi, ale tylko pokręcił głową i wskazał drzwi. Chciał oferować chłopcu trochę prywatności, żeby mógł doprowadzić emocje do porządku.

Trzej mężczyźni opuścili pokój przesłuchań i przeszli do pomieszczenia po drugiej stronie lustra.

\- I co tam w środku znalazłeś? - spytał Minato, odwróciwszy się do Inoichiego.

\- On niczego nie pamięta. - Inoichi przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zanim odezwał się ponownie: - Ma ogromny, choć chaotyczny zbiór wiedzy ogólnej, ale poza tym jego umysł jest wymarłą pustynią. znalazłem tylko jeden fragment wspomnienia. - Zmarszczył brwi, przypomniawszy sobie jasnowłosą dziewczynę i determinację chłopca zamierzającego zmienić świat. Potrząsnął głową, a potem dodał: - Nie sądzę, żeby stanowił zagrożenie.

\- O czym było to wspomnienie?

Inoichi odwrócił się do Makoto i znowu zmarszczył brwi.

\- Łatwiej będzie, jak wam pokażę. Można?

Obaj shinobi przytaknęli, więc położył dłoń na czole każdego z nich.

\- Nie cierpię tej części, tego uczucia - mruknął Makoto, a potem poruszył ramionami, żeby je rozluźnić.

Minato tymczasem otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy cudze wspomnienia zalały jego umysł.

\- Ja też za tym nie przepadam, ale tak jest szybciej, niż przekazać je do pokoju projekcji, a potem stamtąd wrócić - odparł Inoichi z podobnym niesmakiem w głosie.

\- Sądzę, że możemy już wysnuć pewne wnioski. On nie jest szpiegiem. Najpewniej należał do niewielkiej grupy, która z kimś walczyła. Podczas jego pobytu w wiosce konieczne będzie prowadzenie pełnego nadzoru - ogłosił Minato swoim towarzyszom, na co oni pokiwali głowami. - Wracam tam. Obiecałem odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, kiedy skończymy. Przekażcie, proszę, wasze raporty Hokage tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Ja mój oddam, kiedy tu skończę. Makoto, będziesz musiał zorganizować dla niego pomieszczenie tutaj, gdzie będzie mógł przebywać pod obserwacją, dopóki nie znajdziemy lepszego rozwiązania. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł od czasu do czasu sprawdzać, czy nie odzyskał jeszcze jakichś wspomnień.

Makoto skinął im na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Wzrok Inoichiego powędrował z powrotem do chłopca za szybą i natrafił w patrzące prosto na niego niebieskie oczy więźnia, który zdążył już odzyskać równowagę, ale wilgoć na jego twarzy mówiła jasno, jakie żywi uczucia w stosunku do osoby, która go przesłuchiwała. Wtedy Inoichi zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Spojrzał pytająco na Minato, ten jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pytaj. Nie mam pojęcia, jak on to robi. - Roześmiał się i znów pokręcił głową. - Ciekawy dzieciak, prawda?

\- W rzeczy samej - zgodził się przytłumionym głosem Inoichi, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopca.

Minato w tym czasie wyszedł z pomieszczenia za lustrem, żeby wrócić do pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Wychodzi na to, że jesteś czysty - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który odpowiedział mu pierwszym szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Mogę teraz zapytać?

\- Tak. Nie krępuj się, ale pozwól, że najpierw zdejmę część tych pieczęci.

Chłopiec przytaknął, więc Minato rozwiązał pęta i deaktywował pozostałe pieczęcie paraliżujące.

\- Kim jestem? - spytał młodszy blondyn, masując bolące go teraz nadgarstki. Po zdjęciu pieczęci powróciło znajome i w dodatku frustrujące odczucie mrowienia.

\- Na to pytanie ja również nie znam jeszcze odpowiedzi. Wciąż tego nie wiemy.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, choć jego mina wyrażała rozczarowanie. Ramiona mu opadły i przez długie minuty nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od blatu stołu przed nim. W końcu podniósł głowę.

\- Gdzie jestem?

Minato zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce pod ścianą, o którą ponownie oparł się plecami z rękoma beztrosko wsuniętymi do kieszeni niebieskich spodni. Młodemu blondynowi wydało się to dziwnie znajome, nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia deja vu na widok tej na swój sposób leniwej pozy.

\- Znajdujesz się w sercu Kraju Ognia, w Konohagakure no Sato. Pojawiłeś się tydzień temu na jednym z naszych terenów treningowych. Narobiłeś sporo hałasu, zarówno dosłownie, jak i w przenośni. Moja drużyna geninów znalazła cię pośrodku krateru. Byłeś ciężko ranny i mogłeś tam umrzeć, gdyby jeden z członków mojej drużyny nie udzielił ci natychmiast pomocy medycznej.

Chłopiec nie odezwał się. Próbował przetworzyć nowe informacje i zmusić mózg, żeby cokolwiek sobie przypomniał. Dopiero po pewnym czasie spytał:

\- A co z moją utratą pamięci?

Minato pokręcił głową.

\- Z twoją głową wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Ale jest oczywiste, że z kimś walczyłeś. Mimo to nie znaleźli żadnych śladów urazu głowy ani jutsu, które mogłoby spowodować amnezję.

\- Dlaczego zostałem potraktowany jak kryminalista?

\- Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: znajdujemy się w środku wojny. W przeszłości złapaliśmy kilku szpiegów, którzy udawali amnezję.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

\- Po drugie: kiedy obudziłeś się wczoraj...

Młody blondyn spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- ...ogłuszyłeś pięciu doskonale wyszkolonych shinobi i dwóch medyków podczas próby przełamania nieistniejącego genjutsu.

Chłopiec opuścił zawstydzony wzrok na swoje ręce, nie śmiąc dłużej patrzeć na Minato.

\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić - wymamrotał ze szczerą skruchą.

Minato dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się chłopcu, a potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Nic im nie jest. Wystarczyło, że trochę się przespali.

Chłopiec powoli skinął ze zrozumieniem. Kilkakrotnie otworzył usta, ale żadna z pierwszych prób nie pozwoliła mu wydobyć słowa. W końcu pokręcił głową, po czym zerknął na lustrzane odbicie Minato.

\- Co się ze mną stanie?

Minato nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko przez chwilę gryzł policzek od środka, żeby zyskać trochę czasu na ostrożne dobranie słów.

\- Dostaniesz tutaj pokój i będziesz objęty nadzorem, dopóki nie znajdziemy innego wyjścia. Jeśli nie zrobisz niczego podejrzanego, to będziesz mógł albo zostać w Konoha, albo odejść wolny. Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie.

Chłopiec przytaknął i znowu spojrzał na swoje leżące na stole ręce. Minato patrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, a potem spytał z wahaniem:

\- Czy wiesz, co oznacza być shinobim związanym z wioską?

Chłopiec powoli pokiwał głową, ale nie oderwał wzroku od zaciśniętych pięści.

Minato przyglądał mu się z ciekawością tak długo, aż nie mógł już dłużej znieść panującej w pomieszczeniu ciszy.

\- Wiedziałeś, że byliśmy po drugiej stronie lustra, prawda?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego krzywym, lisim uśmieszkiem, co natychmiast ociepliło wcześniejszą atmosferę.

\- Cóż, to było dość oczywiste.

Minato pokręcił głową.

\- Chodziło mi o to, że wiedziałeś, gdzie jesteśmy. Byłeś w stanie dokładnie nas wskazać, wiedziałeś też, że Inoichi-san zbliża się do pokoju. Jak?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, a potem odpowiedział:

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu... wiedziałem. - Spojrzał znów na lustro, po czym uśmiechnął się do Minato już nie tak szeroko, ale nadal zawadiacko. - Wiesz, ktoś nas podsłuchuje. Nawet w tej chwili.

Lustro zawibrowało niespodziewanie, jakby ktoś po drugiej stronie uderzył w nie głową ze zdziwienia. Nie zdoławszy powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu, który pchał mu się na usta, Minato skinął ręką w stronę lustra. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Inoichi, noszący na czole całkiem świeży ślad po ciosie.

\- Wszystko zorganizowaliśmy - powiedział. - Może spać na pierwszym piętrze. ANBU go odprowadzą.

Minato skinął głową i odwrócił się do chłopca.

\- Myślę, że na razie wystarczy. Pozwolę ci trochę odpocząć.

Młodszy blondyn przytaknął, a potem z wahaniem zerknął na swoje nadgarstki, gdzie dwa czarne znaki odcinały się od opalonej skóry. Powoli podniósł ramiona, żeby pokazać symbole Minato.

\- Ach, przepraszam, ale czy sądzisz, że mógłbyś usunąć również te pieczęcie? Brakuje mi krążenia czakry, kapisz?

Minato momentalnie pokręcił głową, choć później i tak uniósł brew, a wcześniejszą informację ostrożnie umieścił w pamięci.

\- Przykro mi, te jeszcze jakiś czas zostaną. Jako zwykłe zabezpieczenie.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, nawet jeśli jednocześnie nie zdołał ukryć grymasu rozczarowania. W następnej chwili jednak otrząsnął się z tego i właśnie zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, kiedy głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Minato roześmiał się cicho, patrząc na młodszego blondyna z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Ale z tym chyba mogę ci pomóc - stwierdził.

Chłopiec odpowiedział podobnym śmiechem i nerwowo podrapał się po potylicy.

\- No, umieram z głodu. W tej chwili mógłbym zjeść wszystko, nieważne, co by to miało być. Nawet, gdyby to była zupa z robaków.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów momentalnie potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się odrażającego pomysłu oraz grymasu obrzydzenia na twarzy. _Zupa z robaków. Skąd mi się to wzięło?_ Jego wstrząśniętą minę znów zastąpił uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał na Minato. Przez kilka sekund niepewnie przygryzał dolną wargę, a potem wypalił:

\- Czy jeszcze się w przyszłości zobaczymy?

\- To więcej niż prawdopodobne - odparł Minato z lekkim uśmiechem.

Ale nie mieli więcej czasu na pogawędki. Dwóch ANBU pojawiło się koło młodszego blondyna, ten jednak nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Jeśli sądzić po wcześniejszym doświadczeniu, najpewniej już wcześniej wiedział, że są w pobliżu. Po raz ostatni uśmiechnął się do Minato, a potem zniknął z pokoju w szybkim shunshin.

Inoichi podszedł do Minato, patrząc na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się cała trójka.

\- Wiesz, Minato, jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie zabrzmi, chyba lubię tego chłopca.

\- Tak. Ja też. Ja też - zgodził się Minato przyciszonym, pełnym zdumienia głosem.

***

Minato wszedł do gabinetu Hokage dziesięć minut po tym, jak zorganizował posiłek dla chłopca, i nawet jeśli był to tylko kubek ramenu, wciąż było to lepsze niż zupa z robaków. Sarutobi skinął mu głową na powitanie, po czym machnął zapraszająco w kierunku krzesła. Cierpliwie czekał, aż shinobi się rozsiądzie, chociaż w głębi ducha zżerała go ciekawość.

\- Czy mam rację, mówiąc, że skończyłeś z naszym małym gościem?

\- Tak, Hokage-sama. On naprawdę ma amnezję. Jego ogólna wiedza pozostała nienaruszona. Wie o krajach, szczególnie w aspektach dotyczących shinobi, ale jego osobiste wspomnienia zostały praktycznie całkowicie wymazane, z wyjątkiem jednego. - Minato uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Wychodzi na to, że nasz mały gość ma bardzo szlachetny cel.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Minato? - Hokage zmarszczył brwi.

\- W swoim wspomnieniu powiedział pewnej dziewczynie, że "przełamie ten krąg nienawiści i przyniesie światu pokój".

\- To dość ambitny cel jak na nastolatka, czyż nie? - zauważył Sarutobi.

\- Zostawiłem go w siedzibie oddziału przesłuchań i torturowania. Umieścili go w jednym z nadzorowanych pomieszczeń. Zdjąłem też z niego pieczęcie paraliżujące, ale na wszelki wypadek nie ruszyłem pieczęci wiążącej czakrę. Będzie też obserwowany przez ANBU dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Wątpię, żeby był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić z tą pieczęcią. To moje własne dzieło, nie standardowa pieczęć, jak poprzednio.

Sarutobi pokiwał głową, ale nie odezwał się, pozwalając Minato kontynuować raport.

\- Ma całkiem przyzwoity zasób ogólnej wiedzy. Tylko że jest ona chaotycznie porozrzucana. Zademonstrował też niezwykłe zdolności w dziedzinie wykrywania czakry. Wiedział, że jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że za tym lustrem zawsze ktoś jest - mruknął Hokage, odchyliwszy się w fotelu.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że on wiedział, gdzie dokładnie byliśmy w tym pokoju. Spojrzał mi w oczy, a kiedy przeszedłem gdzie indziej, powiódł za mną wzrokiem.

Sarutobi uniósł brew i pokręcił głową.

\- Mamy więc shinobi z poziomem czakry równym Kage, który ma niezwykłe zdolności w dziedzinie wykrywania czakry i amnezję...

\- Który zna recepturę na proszek swędzący oraz lokalizację najbliższych łaźni przeznaczonych wyłącznie dla kobiet - roześmiał się Minato.

Hokage prychnął.

\- Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej trzeba tej wiosce, jest biegające po okolicy połączenie Jiraiyi i Kushiny. - Pokręcił głową. - Wielka szkoda, że, z powodu utraty pamięci, on nadal jest dla naszej wioski zagrożeniem. Moim zdaniem nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to ryzyko pozostało niesprawdzone. Rada wojenna będzie się upierać przy straceniu chłopca.

\- Wiem, ale... Ale gdyby on chronił Konohę, zyskalibyśmy silnego sprzymierzeńca. Jeśli stracimy go już teraz, zostaniemy bezlitosnymi zabójcami. Na razie jego jedyną zbrodnią jest ogłuszenie siedmiu osób z powodu nieporozumienia.

Sarutobi zamyślił się, żując fajkę.

\- Postaram się zachować sprawę chłopca w tajemnicy, ale nie wiem, jak długo będę w stanie to ukrywać.

\- Gdyby chłopiec został shinobi Konohy, rada wojenna nie miałaby wpływu na jego sprawę. Byłby twoim podwładnym.

\- _Gdyby_ jest tu słowem kluczowym - stwierdził Hokage powątpiewająco. - Jeśli postanowi przyłączyć się do naszej strony, stanie się twoją odpowiedzialnością. Gdyby zrobił cokolwiek podejrzanego, ty musiałbyś o tym niezwłocznie zameldować. Ufam twojej intuicji i tobie. I tak, rzeczywiście byłby potężnym sprzymierzeńcem.

Na twarzy Minato pojawił się pełen napięcia grymas. Blondyn nie mógł zapomnieć jedynego symbolu, jaki znaleźli.

\- Hokage-sama, czy widziałeś kiedykolwiek ochraniacz na czoło ze znakiem _shinobi_?

Starszy pan spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Nie widziałem. Choć miło by było, gdyby nasz rodzaj nie był rozdzielony przez wioski, przez odmienne poglądy. Gdybyśmy zjednoczyli się pod tym symbolem... Ale w obecnej sytuacji to chyba tylko czysta utopia.

Minato przytaknął i na krótko zapadła między nimi ciężka cisza.

\- Minato, chcę, żebyś zrobił sobie przerwę. Nie jesteś sobą, odkąd wróciłeś z ostatniej misji w Kusa.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Poradzę sobie z tym.

Sarutobi pokręcił głową, patrząc na młodszego shinobi z determinacją.

\- Nie, nie poradzisz sobie. Nikt nie jest w stanie działać tak długo bez przerwy. Nawet ty.

\- Mówiłem ci, nic mi nie jest. Jestem potrzebny moim towarzyszom na polu bitwy! - zaprotestował Minato, ale natychmiast tego pożałował.

Potrząsnął głową, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że wstał podczas swojego wybuchu. Kiedy usiadł, Hokage uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

\- Nie chcę ryzykować utraty albo choroby umysłowej jednego z moich najlepszych shinobi, mojego bliskiego przyjaciela.

Minato potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, po czym westchnął, zrezygnowany.

\- Na jak długo wycofujesz mnie z czynnej służby?

\- Na tak długo, jak będę uważał to za konieczne, ale radzę ci wziąć co najmniej trzy tygodnie wolnego. Po tym czasie ponownie możemy podyskutować o twojej służbie. - Trzeci obserwował przez chwilę swojego rozmówcę, zanim znów otworzył usta. - Wydajesz się czuć znacznie lepiej po twojej rozmowie z tym dzieciakiem. Jeśli nie liczyć twojego niedawnego wybuchu, znaczy się.

Minato uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tak, on jest bardzo... interesujący.

\- Tylko uważaj, żeby się do niego za bardzo nie zbliżyć. On może być niebezpieczny - odparł Sarutobi z głęboką troską w głosie.

Minato powoli podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do otwartego okna. Przez ramię obejrzał się jeszcze na Hiruzena z szerokim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Jego ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiewały echem po gabinecie jeszcze długie minuty po tym, jak mężczyzna znikł w błysku jasnych włosów.

\- Ja też.


End file.
